Fluorand Talentime
by Abyssus Zero
Summary: O preparo de um romance, iniciado pela desfeita de um. O falante e o isolado, o superficial e o profundo, de simples experimentos, seguindo uma receita inexistente, seriam capazes de chegarem a um bom resultado? Um show de culinária, amigos mágicos e as leis do Carma poderiam encontrar o fugitivo? o perdido poderia ser salvo? E o tempero milagroso chamado amor realmente existiria?


Fluorand Talentime

Cap00: O jardim, o rompimento, e o garoto.

Notas: É, nova long, e com um casal que eu amo muito: ItaUk Ok, eu finalmente me lembrei de quando passei a shippar com eles (isso não deve importar a ninguém, mas ok), foi quando eu ia escrever uma história em que ocorria uma confusão de memórias entre os personagens, aí o Feliciano ia confundir as memória que tinha do Sacro Império com o Inglaterra, daí babou, tô shippando os dois até mais que UKUS x333 qqq Quem gostar do capítulo manda review PELAMORDEDEUS! Eu tinha ficado muuuito deprimida esses dias... tanto que me deu um bloqueio feio para terminar o capítulo 3 do LLE (até pensei em deletar), mas até que eu refleti em meus momentos de aflição e decidi que iria continuar sim, mas vou demorar de propósito (vou fazer os capítulos das histórias com mais urgência), pô, sei que não é muita gente que não curte Crack, mas só um esforcinho para ver se minha historinha tá com um enredo bom, interessante ou tá enrolando muito não é pedir demais *olhinhos brilhando* Enfim, só queria desabafar um pouco, porque eu realmente estava me esforçando... nem liguei muito no primeiro capítulo, mas N-A-D-A também no segundo? Tá. Esse prologozinho eu fiz com toda a paciência que possuía (demorei 5 dias para terminar!) e fiz muita referência a biologia (até que as aulas que estou tendo sobre plantas estão ganhando maior importância! Artie ), futuramente também quero abordar sobre culinária (Ita-chan cozinheiro, me gusta ). Você provavelmente não irá encontrar o nome da história no dicionário porque veio da minha cabeça, o sentido que dei para ela é mais ou menos "Talento que floresce com o tempo", bateu algum entendimento? Agora a fic! Narrado em terceira pessoa.

Arthur Kirkland caminhava, as mãos nos bolsos do jeans, com uma expressão neutra. O lugar, por onde colocava as solas dos tênis, era-lhe habitual, poderia ir ali até de olhos fechados, se brincasse. No entanto, as ruas, asfaltadas, não o conduziam a casa de seu adversário de xadrez, e quem sabe amigo, Roderich, mas sim o nada humilde lar onde passaria a cuidar de certas preciosidades; a casa de seu _patrão_ Roderich. Porém, não era como se o austríaco fosse mudar sua atitude com ele por causa disso; não fazia muita diferença, na verdade, o austríaco sempre fora uma pessoa exigente.

A melhor hora para se regar as plantas era cedo. Sendo assim, lá estava o loiro, às 5:00 da manhã, abrindo a portinha dos fundos do casarão, com uma chave extra, que Roderich lhe dera. A porta era de metal, simples, cinza, sem graça. Pelos muros, havia indícios do fino jardim, cobertos por graciosos ramos de folhas. Tudo ali parecia querer gritar a palavra "simples". Talvez fosse esse o motivo para pessoas complexadas como Arthur se deslumbrarem tanto.

Passou da pública calçada para um chão, onde se amontoavam vários tufos verdes secos, já um tempo nem uma gota de chuva caira; ainda bem cuidados, aparados. Era a ex-esposa de Roderich que sonhara em ter um jardim como aquele, diverso, até um paisajista haviam contratado a fim de que houvesse harmonia entre todas! Depois de se separarem, Roderich até pensou em se desfazer dele, amargo como estava, coisa que o inglês conseguiu evitar. Inaceitável, realmente! Arthur sabia bem pouco da situação que Elizaveta estava tendo com o amigo, apenas o que Roderich deixava escapar, reservado como era, e Arthur não era o tipo de pessoa que se deixava intrometer nos problemas dos outros; simplesmente achou um desperdício, que aquele ecossistema todo desaparecesse, apenas por uma desilusão amorosa; mas não era como se ele pudesse dizer algo sonre o assunto, já que nunca passara por isso... amar, e depois romper, para alguém como ele, era arriscado demais para sua própria saúde. Arthur já bebia horrores devido ao estresse acumulado do trabalho, sendo atendente de uma indústria de beleza, quem dirá o que faria se algo semelhante ocorresse consigo? Por isso, ele sempre rejeitou convites para jantares de admiradoras, e admiradores, que apareciam em seu e-mail ou sob a forma das clichês cartas. Até a sua chefe já tentou dar em cima dele! Ah, mas com Françoise ele tinha um motivo em especial para negar...

Era sua primeira semana no emprego, que havia pego desesperadamente - embora ele só admitisse sob efeito de álcool - para se ver livre de seus "queridos irmãos", quando aconteceu. Era hora do almoço. Françoise se apresentou formalmente para si... até aí tudo bem... foi quando viu a dita refeição do sujeito, e gritou horrorizada:

"Meu Deus! Que _coisa horrível_ é essa!?"

Teve que respirar fundo. E esse "respirar fundo" demorou longos segundos, que se tornaram minutos, terminando o expediente... indo para o apartamento... fechando a porta... foi aí que ele gritou, com toda a sua força:

"MAS QUE %%$# !"

Pena que era mulher... sorte que era mulher... se não fosse, não teria _mesmo _deixado essa passar... e, provavelmente, teria sido despedido na hora... e, não teria escolha, ia ter que mendigar... porque para aquela casa ele não voltava mais!

O destino era muito irônico consigo.

Seguiu pelo caminho aberto, formado por grandes pedras, cortadas em forma de quadrados, fixadas ao chão; ao seu redor, variados tons de verde, salpicados - às vezes - por outras cores mais vivas; dividiam o cenário, que se assemelhava a miniaturas de florestas, em vasos ou no chão mesmo; ao fim da trilha, encontraria uma área - onde costumavam jogar ele e Roderich - com duas pequenas mesas para duas pessoas; com certa distância entre as mesmas; uma minúscula sala, que poderia ser acessada por uma abertura, ao lado de uma das mesas, teria sob seu domínio as ferramentas de que precisaria o jovem. Se surpreendeu, porém, a ponto de parar sua locomoção, quando percebeu que não era o único ser vivo humano ali.

Sentado entre um buraco, onde seria capaz de conter uma grande janela, estava um garoto mais ou menos da sua idade; já se conheciam de vista; os cabelos castanhos, devido a luz solar, se tornavam mais claros do que seriam, sendo puxados para o laranja. Usava uma roupa informal, aidna de muiro bom gosto, as mãos apoiadas ao lado de cada ombro, as pernas balançando infantilmente; o fofo e estranho - e idiota – cozinheiro de Roderich, Feliciano. Como todos daquela casa, sabia pouco. Tanto Roderich quanto Elizaveta pareciam tratá-lo como um filho (e até achou que o fosse a princípio), e tinha amizade com o faxineiro (que era extraordinário no que fazia, a casa era impecavelmente limpa, de espantá-lo). Era italiano, tinha saído de seu país com seu irmão para melhorar de vida, e ao seu ver gostava muito dali. Como um livr aberto,era fácil saber como se sentia, mas as conclusões das coisas, elaboradas por aquele cerebrozinho, eram de origem duvidosa e misteriosa. Ou era de uma linha de pensamento tão simples quanto o cair de uma folha que, ao terminar seu propósito, simplesmente segue o seu destino, dando continuidade ao ciclo da vida, se misturando a outras e a terra, virando nutrientes. Algo simples complexado por mentes.

Ao se aproximar, Feliciano continuou onde estava, distraído por algo que Arthur não se preocupou em saber (alguma borboleta talvez). Quando ia sair da "salinha", entretanto, o italiano pareceu notar, finalmente, sua presença; não demorou a gritar de susto; um que poderia acordar a vizinhança; ele se desequilibrou com o movimento excessivo e caiu; Arthur, ainda em estado de choque, ofereceu a mão murmurando um "está bem?" por mera educação, de frente ao acidentado, que caíra de barriga no chão. O italiano aceitou o gesto do outro, se levantando com um pouco de dificuldade, mas logo se recuperando, dando uma risadinha:

- Sem problemas~ É normal!

- Sei... - respondeu o inglês, sem saber direito como lidar com a situação.

- O que foi esse grito? O que aconteceu!? - o austríaco apareceu, pela porta de escura madeira, que ligava a área ao interior da casa, ofegante pela corrida.

- Ah! Me desculpa, me desculpa! Eu te acordei, senhor Roderich?

- Isso é bem óbvio, não? - o loiro disse seco, sem ser ouvido realmente.

- Sim, por isso... - seu olhar que havia endurecido, severo, ganhou um novo brilho, ao fixar seus olhos no inglês e o que havia próximo deste.

- Você veio mesmo - tentou colocar indiferença naquelas palavras, acabando por falhar miseravelmente, com um nó na garganta.

- Dei minha palavra - falou Arthur dando de ombros.

Para ele, fora um gesto de pouca importância, por isso, não prestou muita atenção em _como_ falara o austríaco. Havia comoção. Havia _gratidão. _Pois Arthur tinha salvo a lembrança mais querida que havia "dela" de si mesmo. O austríaco, graças ao loiro, poderia ainda olhar pela janela de seu escritório, e relembrar de forma clara, os momentos que passou com aquela linda e animada garota. E, com isso, descartar de sua mente as feias lembranças de brigas que, infelizmente, tornavam a se reproduzir em sua cabeça, como as folhas das roseiras, algumas, que se modificavam afim de impôr uma barreira entre a beleza que se vai, e as mãos humanas que podem destruir; cortando-as; poderia assistir, com "saudade", o ciclo que ainda viria a se renovar, esse em seus últimos tempos. Porque como a doce rosa que uma hora tende a murchar, o amor termina, ou será que nunca ocorreu? Seu julgamento antes nunca fora tão duvidoso.

- Em todo o caso - desviou o assunto da conversa e de sua mente - Feliciano, o café-da-manhã irá demorar?

- Ah, não! Eu já vou fazer! - o italiano se assustou, por ser chamado de repente, logo se despedindo com um largo aceno para Roderich, e um mais tímido para Arthur, deixando os dois homens a sós.

- Nos desculpe por interrompê-lo - pediu formalmente.

- Não têm problema - respondeu conferindo o horário no celular. Tinha-se passado menos tempo do que imaginava.

- Vou entrar. Se precisar de alguma coisa... - e então Roderich parou, voltando seu olhar ao inglês, que passou a esvaziar o recipiente, inclinando-o, fazendo o líquido que nele havia seguir o curso que desejava, umedecendo a terra de um vaso perto de si.

Arthur tinha se voluntariado para o serviço, coisa que tinha-o pego de surpresa, então não havia sentido em pagá-lo em dinheiro por isso, e, conhecendo os maus-hábitos que o outro mantinha, ele se sentia pouco disposto. Desde que passou a viver sozinho, sabia, Arthur vinha preparando as _próprias_ refeições (ainda lembrava-se muito bem da vez que o loiro trouxera aquela _coisa_, originada de seus "dotes" culinários), e o trabalho dele o estressava quase ou tanto quanto sua família. Resultado: Um desgaste físico evidente. Aquilo de fato o preocupava, mas "deveria mesmo interferir?" era o que vinha pensando durante o tempo... é, agora algo o incentivava, e tinha uma idéia de por onde começar.

-... o que foi? - se afastando um pouco para regar outra planta, sem se virar, dando liberdade para o outro completar o que dizia ou não.

-... algo interessante. Vou falar para o Feliciano preparar alogo para você também.

- Certo, agradeço - Arthur respondeu, distraído com o que fazia.

Roderich seguiu pelo mesmo caminho por onde viera. Arthur foi a "salinha" enxer o regador, e olhou pela grande abertura onde Feliciano tinha estado sentado, para o jardim. Um sorriso triste surgiu em seus lábios, mas não era por Roderich, como fora dito antes, ele sabia o pouco dos poucos do caso. Era por si mesmo, na verdade, ele só percebeu algo errado quando sentiu duas lágrimas escorrerem quentes por suas bochechas, quando ouviu um soluço estrangulado vindo de si mesmo. Arthur ficou chocado com aquilo e, rapidamente, foi lavar o rosto com a água da pia. Lembranças ruins. Todos tinham alguma. O local parecia uma imensidão vista de longe, o que também ampliava aquele sentimento de solidão. Uma vez, ele também se sentira daquela forma, intensivamente, há muito tempo. E porque todos tinham algo semelhante, a sensação de abandono, de querer sumir daquela terra que o prendia, então aquela dor não era importante, era banal, não era necessário ter atenção. Livrou-se delas, das lágrimas, as escondeu. Aquele acontecimento, que durara meros segundos, _nunca_ tinha ocorrido. Ele seguiria sua vida sem se lembrar que uma vez o seu inconciente quis chorar, e seu "eu" o tinha impedido. Todos já tinham feito algo do tipo, em algum momento da vida, que acabou por cair no esquecimento e, se fosse realmente possível de se medir um peso para as ações, se Arthur o soubesse, ele poderia ter chorado, poderia ter se libertado naquele momento, em que o simples movimento dos olhos evocou um fato, que trouxera de volta uma questão, e que acabou ele por repondê-la com ignorância. Acontece que, com essa atitude, estaria a provocar uma reviravolta em seus ideais, porque era necesário um determinado fim para aquela pessoa ser atingido e, se não fosse ele a escolher o próprio caminho do destino, alguém o faria. Se a chuva não viria para fazer o botão da rosa florescer, viria um bem aventurado jardineiro que ficaria a cargo do serviço. Os dias diferentes seriam vividos conforme a sua natureza sugeria.

Notas: Música que inspirou a história sem eu me lembrar da letra q: watch?v=bvCvJzKqows , até que têm haver! ~corre~


End file.
